Back to the past
by Inu-Neko2
Summary: The Fourth Great Shinobi war was, won. Moreover, Naruto got his dream, to be the Rokudaime of Konohagure. After being hokage for two years, something went wrong when he tried out one particular jutsu, which his father created. It sent him back in to the past. Rokudaime Naruto/strong.
1. Chapter 1

**Back To the Past!**

Disclaimer: Never, ever Owned Naruto.'

Summary: The Fourth Great Shinobi war was, won. Moreover, Naruto got his dream, to be the Rokudaime of Konohagure. After being hokage for two years, something went wrong when he tried out one particular jutsu, which his father created. It sent him back in to the past.

Chapter 1: Huh, back again.

'_Huh? Kuruma what happened?'_ Asked a young man, which could almost be a carbon copy of his father. His name were Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze. Naruto had for a long time since he lost his obsession of the color orange. Here he stood in traditional black ANBU pants, a black fish net shirt with a cape that was the copy of, his fathers but the title was something different.

The title were, _Rokudaime, _instead of Yondaime_._

A while after the Fourth Great Shinobi War were over; Naruto got the name Rukudaime, by the council of konoha and the daimyos of every country. For his achievements in winning the war. Moreover, that made his lifelong dream a real one.

He had already been hokage for two years; and already really loved the job. However, it was not long after he took the position of hokage that concluded that he HATED the so-called paperwork from hell. Therefore, after a while, he came to a solution, to use the kage bushin to help him doing it. While he looked over it after wards of course.

So here, he stood thinking over how it came to be; that he was standing, in a clearing in the middle of a forest, just some miles away from Konoha. When he should be in his office overlooking a justu he and Kuruma was working on.

_Flashback._

_It was a relatively nice day, in Konohagure no Sato. It was sunny almost cloud free sky. The day was peace full, but in the hokage tower sat a tired hokage. He could not be more than 21years of age, and did paperwork. _

"_It is time for a break." Said a happy go lucky Naruto. As he laid the paper work down, for the day. With a smile around his mouth, overlooking some of the clones as they dispelled. That he reviewed his memories that came to him. In addition, sorted out his thoughts. _

_He looked up at the pictures of the previous hokage's, 'I hope you are looking, Jiji and father. Hope you are proud of me.' My eyes lingered on my fathers and the previous hokages face a little longer, before I decided to work on of the seals that my father left me. _

_It was one of the seals on the Hirashin, my father created. Somehow, I had always wondered, if I could get it down. Moreover, be better than my father._

_I had begun to have an interest in seals, when I found out who my mother and father where. Then, it did not take a long time before; I found out that I had talent in this area of fuinjutsu. Moreover, after that, I had just gotten better and better and suddenly I was a master in that art. _

'_No kiddin' my father was a genius.' I thought as I had studied this seal. and almost had figured it out the whole concept of it. 'So Kuruma, do you think I could try it know?' I asked my ever so friendly occupation in my head. _

'_**I think you could try, if you want?' **__Kuruma answered, but I somehow heard something in his voice that said other vice. Nevertheless, I just ignored it, threw the tree-prolonged kunai forward. So in the fastest rate that I never had known before, I found myself standing in a clearing a mile from Konoha._

_Flashback End._

That is why, but it this place seams 'different than usual.' I wondered. Since this place after the war was not done repairing itself, from the destruction. **'I don't either know what happened, but I think you've landed in the past.' **Kuruma bluntly answered the question.

After an eternal long break. I freaked out, could not help but to panic. '_What about my people?' _I thought franticly and began running around. **'Don't you know anything about time travel? It haven't happened yet, kit.' **Kuruma stated, after he had enough of my ranting.

I just blinked, straiten myself '_I knew that.' _My lifelong friend Kuruma just sweat doped at my obliviousness of stupidity. '_Do you know what year it is?' _ **'Of course not, don't bother me for a while. That stupid jutsu of yours took a lot of chakra.' **Grumbled Kuruma in my head and retired back to somewhat dormant sleep.

'_So back to the past.' _I said to myself. Then it suddenly went up for me, "Oh shit," I said. Moreover, here I stood looking like the yondaime reborn. _'If someone sees me, I'm so dead.' _

Therefore, after a long discussion with myself. I thought about taking on another Identity. I took my trench coat of, and sealed it carefully inside a seal I always had on me. I did not exactly want to ruin it.

I also always carried a scroll, with some other clothes with me. At all times. If something suddenly went wrong! I looked carefully through the stuff, which I had brought with me.

So after a while, I chose a white kimono with matching black pants. As I matched it with an orange haori.

If you had looked closely you could see, that he had a few tattoos on his body.

These tattoos had meaning that only; those that came from Konoha knew of. On the right arm the ANBU tattoo was; after all everyone that will be hokage, would to somehow have been in the organization.

The next tattoo was the word for 'oil'. This was engraved on his forehead. The word symboliesed that he had contract with the toads.

The last tattoo was as real as it could get. The tattoo symbolized that he was one of the strongest. The tattoo for Rukudaime Hokage. Therefore, everyone could know who he was.

This tattoo was on my right hand, I covered it with a pair finger less gloves.

As I looked over, what cloths I had chosen to have on. I could not help but to remember my godfather Jiraya. After all, it was something like this he always was seen in. '_Can't wait to see him again, and see my younger self.' _I thought as I chose black Shinobi sandals.

"Finished." I happily said, but my ever so silent friend came and ruined it **'Not yet, your blond hair is a dead giveaway and your whisker marks on your cheeks are to.' **I just stood there as if the world just ended then end there. '_You just had to hit, the shit in the fan?' _

'**I know that you love your blond hair. But at least you could change your hair color or the length of it?' **Stated Kuruma ever so friendly. Therefore, I thought over it, a new hair color or have a longer hair, like Ero-sensei.

I did not exactly want to change my, hair color. Then I have to get my hair longer, _'Hmm, I get it I can have it like my godfather.'_ Therefore, I did it. I could say that I loved it all ready as I tied, it with a black headband. I had also taken away my konoha, forehead protector since I were not a konoha Shinobi yet.

'_Know finding out where in the timeline I'm?'_

**A/U: So this is my new Naruto fanfiction, I hope you like it!**


	2. Chapter 2

Back To The Past.

Disclaimer: I would not be here if I owned it!

_Previously:_

_I did not exactly want to change my, hair color. Then I have to get my hair longer, 'Hmm, I get it I can have it like my godfather.' Therefore, I did it. I could say that I loved it all ready as I tied, it with a black headband. I had also taken away my konoha, forehead protector since I were not a konoha Shinobi yet. _

'_Know finding out where in the timeline I'm?'_

Chapter 2: The ruins of Uzukagure!

That was actually a hard question to ask, even if it is easy to find out. All the things I had done, I was uneasy to what I was going to find; so I was nervous, because of what my clone where going to find.

This was always a precaution I took, every time I would go into enemy territory. Something I learned the hard way. Moreover, I would never do it again. I had done this jutsu so many times that it came naturally. I have said they are useful, but they comes sometimes whit an irritating personality.

"Hey, lazy ass. What do you want?"  
'_Why does, they have to be so disrespectful.'_ I quietly fumed to myself, even if it was somewhat funny to find myself, arguing to a clone nonetheless. You had to find it funny.

"'_Sigh' _I just want you to find out something for me. That question is which time line are we in? So be care full on how you are and what you say!" As usually when something was important, I had developed my hokage voice as I called it. I only used this voice, when it was something of were important notice that my fellow comrades and sometime clones had to follow.

My stupid somewhat of a clone saluted and was on his way, to find out my long-lived question. In addition, I just was kind of a lazy ass sometimes. _**'**_**Sometime I wonder how you became hokage at all. Moreover, there is a question on what your alias are going to be. You can go by the name Naruto Uzumaki-Namikase, can you?" **Kuruma somewhat said in an amused tone of voice. Since I had absolutely forgotten it. Therefore, while he was at it. I could plan where I wanted to do when, after all I were in the past. For how long, I did not know.

'_I hate it when you are right, so what do I call myself. Hmmm…' _I actually had to wonder a bit about. It! Somehow this was quite hard to do. Even on some of the mission, it did not really had to change my name.

'_Let's see. What about Kazama Arashii?' _I asked myself or to see what Kuruma had to say about it. _**'It's too original. You just want to have a connection to your father, since he had that name!' **_murmured my friend silently. _'You caught me. Hehe.'_ I scratched my neck nervously. It was always somehow in me and maybe because of my father, did it.

'_What about Kamikaze Kenshin? I say that we take this' _I said since I rather liked the name Kenshin, since it has the meaning of modest and truth. (**I hope I got it right.) **

"**I like it kit, since it is just like you." **

I had to agree with it, since I almost never spoken a lie. Since I cannot lie, at all. 'Sigh.' Moreover, that was somewhat depressing, and I did not know why. Even if I somehow had lied throughout my life as a Shinobi. When I needed to, I could, but if I saw that, I did not need it. I could not lie at all.

'_So know my name is Kamikaze Kenshin. It is not going to be easy to get used to it. Know to what I'm going to do, while I am at it' _I thoughtfully went through my head to find something to do.

I could not go to Konoha, at all. Not know. Therefore, I had to find something to do in the meantime. I were not related to a village at all. That was kind of wired experience. I would have never guessed to find myself in. I had always, had some connection to a village or something to protect. Of course, I still see me as a leaf Shinobi, but right now, nobody had any clue who I was. That I did not plan for. Because first I had wanted some free time, before I go and save everyone there is in the village.

-N-

As I began on thinking on what I would do. I got the memories of, my clone. Moreover, it was not too surprising, on where I was in the timeline at all. Somehow, I had landed in that time younger me was painting, the Hokage Mountain.

'_So it is about a month before, the graduation exam. For 'little ol' me' _I had to laugh at that thought about, painting that monument of every hokage. It was also rather, wired not seeing my face up there anymore.

'_So I have a month before he become a genin. In addition, about three months before, their sensei take them out for their first c-class mission. Moreover, six months before the cunnin exams, and the invasion of the sound/sand villages. That are 10 months in total of all the free time I have.' _I grumbled to myself, and I had to do something. I had decided I could, reveal myself and 'save' them on their first C-class mission, to the land of wave.

'_Now on to what, I want to do. Hmmm.' _  
_**'Didn't you say you wanted to see the ruins of the fallen village of Uzukagure. When you got to know who you mother was?' **_Asked a slightly curious fox, it rather occurred to me that. He had also always a sense of excitement when it came to other villages.

'_You got it right this time.'_

'_**What do you mean!'**_

'_I think you know. Anyway, we can do it after all. I have the Uzumaki blood in me. And since I had never been there before, I would like it.' _I said to the ever-grumbling fox that ranted in my head. Almost like it was angry but at the same time were too proud to say it.

-N-

That conversation had been on my mind all the time. While I travelled at a faster pace to get to there I wanted to be.

It had been a good day and a half to get to where I am now. I could almost see the end of the road, and that made me just more exited. Then I just had do find a little boat, something that could get me to where I wanted to go. '_**Or you could just walk over!' **_Kuruma said, as obvious as ever.

Oh, how I hated when. Kuruma was right. After all, I could do it. I had after all the most chakra on the planet right now, and stamina.

So soon I had walked over, I could feel a slight shift in the wind. _'__**Kit, I think this is some kind of defense mechanism. To protect the village. So be careful.**_**' **Stated a slight worried fox. I had never expected him to be this worried about it, so it was best that I took it seriously. '_Gees, it isn't a war.' _I thought thoughtfully in my head.

I could not help but think, that thought. Because we two have such a wired friendship together. That's why it is wired.

Therefore, I listen carefully to the wind, the sound the water was making. As I thoughtfully maneuvered myself through the maelstroms, the water was making. It would not have been fun to be taken under water. Over to the land that was once a whole village and nation.

I was quite excited to see it, since I had never been here before. I actually never, had the time to be here either, that sad. Never have seen my mother's homeland, before know.

I could feel that my heart beating faster, as I came closer where the village once stood in all its might and glory.

For him it was like that, he loved exploring new places. Nevertheless, as you know. Not many persons new why. You could see it as his secret. In addition, you could say that he love history but did not love it if he had to read about it. That was something the others did not exactly understand, that was them but not me.

Moreover, here I am in the past. Where also my other counterpart is, just a 10 years old boy. Did not even know anything about what is waiting, for him in the world. Neither did I, since just being here, I mess with the timeline. Nevertheless, I hoped it could not be that bad, that I roamed the elemental continent free of a village to that was on you constantly. I hoped.

It was not long before I where standing on a hillside, just outside of the gates. '_What a mess' _I sadly thought, looking down on the ruined houses. The only building that was standing, almost on the verge on falling, had to be where the Uzukage lived and worked. '_It was sad that this village fell. I would have loved to meet them. And learn more about fuinjutsu, the art that made them famous.' _I could not help but to think about it, though this nation was special in its own way. Moreover, quite strong to, so I always had wondered why they could not have had used fuinjutsu on the enemy. It was always been wired to me. Wondering if they had an enemy on the inside, for them to fall that fast.

'_**Kit, stop thinking about it. Focus on finding things that could, be of value for you. Than thinking about the past.' **_ Said a slightly irritated fox. '_I know Kuruma. Nevertheless, it is not that easy to ignore it. However, you are right.' _ '_**Shut up, go and do what you came here for.' **_Kuruma said, and broke our connection. '_I really hate, when he does that.' _Why couldn't he be more considered? I hated it when he is right about everything, we argued about it all the time.

Nevertheless, I did what he said. Since I could not ignore it either, I was quite the curious type. That was an aspect of my personality, I hated about myself sometimes because, and every time it ended badly. With me either trapped or almost dead. '_**Hehe, true.' **_I could not believe it, '_I thought you were my friend.' _ I muttered for myself.

'_Focus…' _I had to do it since it was something I needed to figure out, but did not know what.

I walked closer. I could see the buildings. It was awful, _'I hate the casualties of war.' _I just hated it; this was not peace.

Even I had been to war, and it was not pretty. Moreover, I think I would never have forget it either. I never liked taking a life, but life as a Shinobi was like that. You had to respect that. Even if the enemy was already dead. That one that controlled them was a monster.

I was so lost in thought that, I did not notice that I had come to the only building that where left standing. I was jolted out of my thoughts, when I found that my face where hard on the ground. '_**Hehe he he.**__'_ distant laughing in my head, and I knew who it was. That just got me more irritated. '_I thought I had gotten rid of, my clumsiness.' _Was all that I answered to it.

Therefore, I just walked a long, towards the double doors that guarded what was behind it. As I looked closer, could see some seals that was drawn on the door, for protection. '_I can something about it, but never thought I would have to use my knowledge about it before now. So I slightly recognized that it was a chakra and a blood seal.' _

I canaled some of my chakra and some of my blood into the seals. '_It's good that I have the Uzumaki blood in me. Or I don't dear to hope how it would've been' __**'You had been electrocuted, and dead. By now.' **_Stated Kuruma, as if I did not know it at all. '_Stupid fur ball.' _

It was not long before I were standing in a hallway. It somehow was bigger than the hokage tower in Konoha. However, I quickly got over it. Went longer in and closed the door, and all I could see are the seals on a wall. For me, that was exiting. Because for me it could mean secrets and stuff like that. I loved learning knew things.

I ventured longer in, and closed the door after me. Looking for something that maybe would be amiss or something completely wrong. On the other hand, something that was completely obvious like a staircase that went up, maybe to where the Uzukage would have been. Battling hokages every nightmare Paperwork, if he had lived.

Upstairs I found an oddly looking, door pictures on the insides. _'It has something to do with these pictures on the wall. Something I'm missing.'_ I thought to myself, as I looked closer around the room. The room was ordinary for an office, even if it was broken down. Most likely never to be fixed up again. White walls, with somehow it had a darker shade to it than normal collar. The Uzukage's desk laying there on the ground.

However, the rarest thing was that, that one of the walls had pictures of the deceased Uzukage was un-touched. Like somehow no one could touch it.

As I looked closer on the wall, all I could see. I could not see anything wrong with it, but I felt it. '_Is that a chakra pulls I am feeling?' _I ironically thought and asked at the sometime. Like someone would actually answer.

I went to take a closer look at the wall, as I sent little bit of my chakra into the wall. In a few seconds, I felt more chakra leaving me. A seal on the wall showed itself.

'_Damn Uzumaki's, how did I forget that they had their sealing throughout done?' _ I thought as I felt something was going to happen.

**A/U: Cliffhanger…. So wait, for the next chapter. **

**Wow, so much haven't I written before, it fun. The next chapter will also be long, but it will be necessary since he is going to learn something. I do not see it necessary to have a paring in this fan fiction actually. Nevertheless, I want him to have a happy life in this. So?! **

**In this fic:**

**Naruto/Kenshin 21  
Young Naruto: 12**

**Kurenai: 28  
Anko: 24  
Hanna I: 18  
Kakashi: 26**

**This people are maybe going to be the main persons in this fanfiction, when Naruto/Kenshin are done in Uzukagure and are raveling himself to the world.**

**So I am thinking on the line of something like: Naru/Kure.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Back To the Past!**

Disclaimer: Never EVER owned anything!

**_Previously:_**

_I went to take a closer look at the wall, as I sent the little bit of my chakra into the wall. In a few seconds, I felt more chakra leaving me. A seal on the wall showed itself. _

'_Damn Uzumaki's, how did I forget that they had their sealing throughout done?' I thought as I felt something was going to happen_

**Chapter 3: Setting aside.**

I could not believe it. That this wall was hiding something big as a library and with some scrolls with the traditional clothes of the Uzumaki family. Moreover, a summoning contract. _'I think I love this family more and more.' __**'You just love it, when you get your hands on other technique, Naruto' **_Kuruma said, with a slights bit of annoyance.

At that I just laughed, since it was true. Nevertheless, I had to say that I did not have many Jutsu's to add in my arsenal. If I actually thought about it, I had to say that I was Useless. '_So if I know thought about what I can.' _That did not take long, since I knew it pretty well but I could not relay on it in the past. That would have been wired. '_All I can think about is that here I can use the academy three, Shushin no Jutsu, can't use the hirashin since know is it just my father that could and he is dead.' 'I can't use the Rasengan either just in complicated situations. I have Kage Bushin, but in real battle is stupid. I also can a little bit of kenjutsu, and I am on my way to become a seal master.' 'I cannot use my Biju's chakra, and sage mode. Yet, so that's it.' _

I could not either use that, so I am useless. Know I had to know something ells I could use. That had to be hard. _'Nææ, I can use the kage bushin to learn everything.'_ I thought happily.

'_Kage Bushin no Jutsu.' _I thought, and at that, four happily made copies of me came to life. "I want you four to go through all the scrolls to find what's in them." I told them. Moreover, went into the room, and got down to work.

While they did that, I went for a walk. Longer into the room to see what more there are. The first thing I wanted to see was the clothes. All I could really see was that they were of good quality. However, I could really say that it was not my style, and I would never where it.

The summoning contract, I had never seen before. Maybe because I did not know what it was? '_**Don't sign it. Do not take that chance. I can say that you have the Toad contract still working.' **_I heard Kuruma, say.

'_If he say it, then it has to be that.' _Thoughtfully I laid it back, were it was. I did not really want to disrupt my toad contract for some other contract.

-N-

_(A place close to Konohagure No Sato) _

Somewhere ells in the fire country stood there a man who had. Long white hair, all the way down to his waist. Green kimono with matching pants, a red haori on with two yellow circles that went with a black belt. On his back was the toad contract he always had on.

"What do you want?" Jiraya seemingly said to no one, but to those who knew him could. See a little yellow and green toad that sat on a rock closer to him.

"Jiraya-sama there is something you have to see." The toad said, that could only describe as a hurry, and confusion. As the toad showed him, the little bit of what was standing in that part of the contract. "See here. There is a new contractacter in." and showed Jiraya, where the name Naruto Uzumaki's name was written.

'_Wired, I never gave the contract to him.' 'I think it's time to head home.' _Jiraya thought. If something have happened it is better to be safe than sorry.

"I am heading home." He said, "Goodbye." Could be heard, and just a puff and the little toad was gone. "I think it nothing to worry about." Jiraya said to himself as a reinsurance.

-N-

(Back to _Naruto/Kenshin)_

'_I hope you are right' _I said to myself. '_**You could always try.' **_Voiced Kuruma, '_**But I think you should wait to get to see you godfather again. Sooner than later someone are going to know that, you are from the future.' **_

I was just nodding my head at that. I really did not think that I could do all this alone. Nevertheless, whom should I tell it to? Was one out of many irritating questions in my head?

However, before I could come to answer them, I got the memories from the Shadow clones. '_Wow, they have all kinds of techniques' _they had a little bit of everything. Some jutsu that was Katon, Suiton, Futon and a little bit off Raiton.

After a while of going through the memories, I was on my way back to where all the scrolls and techniques were. It was then something caught my eye. It were not something special, really. However, I could see that it was a beautiful crafted katana. It was normal length, the hilt were of the color black and had the clan symbol on it. Therefore, it had to be the official Katana of the whirlpool country. The sword case that held the katana, it was also in leather black.

"Maybe I should get better at Kenjutsu?" I said to no one in general. I took up the katana, and proceeded to where I originally were headed.

The room looked much well know than, after the clones had been there, the when I first open the seal. '_The scrolls a laying in order from what I am seeing here.' _That was not a problem, that just makes it easier to go through them when I finding something to learn with the scrolls.

-N-

_(In Konohagure No Sato) _

While you could fine Kenshin training in whirlpool country, something entirely ells was happening in Konoha.

In Konoha, you could fine one person running around laughing, all the time. That one person was the one and only Uzumaki Naruto. He was running around since it was one special day for him. The Graduation Exam.

"Finally it's time for me to shine." Naruto yelled as aloud as he could. It had been a normal day so far, that it could not have been something ells. For everyone ells, did not believe that he could pass it at all. Everyone ells had big hopes that they could pass it, and become genin.

"Sorry Iruka-sensei." Naruto said as he rushed through the door of the classroom. "It's fine Naruto." Iruka said, and show him down to a seat beside the emo boy, by the name of Uchiha Sasuke. '_Why couldn't I have been seated somewhere ells.' _Thought Naruto.

'_I hope Naruto will pass the test today.' _Iruka thought, as he looked at every one that hoped they would become genins. Nevertheless, he really hoped that, one person would become one. Moreover, that was the boy, Uzumaki Naruto.

* * *

In another building, that only would be called the hokage's tower. In their sat there an old man. That old man, went by the name Sarutobi Hiruzen. The sandaime hokage.

Hiruzen, was a man in the his late 60s. Moreover, had been Hokage since the fateful day 12 years ago, when his successor died. Sealing the Nine-tail demon, inside his only son Naruto. The only person that knew the legacy of the fourth was alive where him, his godfather and the only one alive that where his student Hatake Kakashi.

So right, know you could see him, furiously writing down on his paper work. While looking through his crystal ball, seeing how his favorite person was doing in the graduation exam. '_Danm you Minato.' _He could not help but to think about what would have happened if he were alive. Nevertheless, it was nothing to tell but to do the best thing out of it.

'_Please pass it, and hurry and grow up. So that I can give you take over after me.' _

-N-

Hiruzen could not have been more proud than he was now, of Naruto. He had past the exam, but not as the other have. He had beaten Mizuki, so hard that he could run away with the scroll of seals. Even if it was Naruto that was the thief that stole it in the first place. In addition, even learn a kinjutsu that were listed in the forbidden scroll because of the enormous chakra usage.

*Nock. Nock*

"Come in" Hiruzen said, as it just had to be the Naruto and Iruka. Moreover, in came a very tired Iruka that was leaning onto Naruto, as a clone was dragging Mizuki.

"Jiji." Naruto almost yelled. "Naruto!" Iruka said as hit Naruto on the head. "Hey"

"It's fine; after all you stopped the traitor." Hiruzen sweat dropped at their antics. Nevertheless, Hiruzen could not help but to have a little smile at them. '_I was right to give Naruto, a teacher that would not care about his burden.' _Hiruzen thought while he smoked his pipe. "Here" Iruka said as he went to the hokage and gave the scroll to him. "What will happen now?" Said a slightly nervous Naruto.

At that, Iruka and Hiruzen looked at each other, and smiled. They smiled because, they could not help it. There was something with Naruto that, everyone that he came to meet him would somehow end up glad and happy.

"Naruto as you had comprehended the traitor Mizuki, I would have this done like a B-ranked mission. Therefore, you are paid." Before Hiruzen had said that sentences over he was disturbed by, an over glad Naruto. "Yatta."

'_That Naruto never learns.' _Iruka thought with a little smile. "Ha-ha. Yes. However, listen know Naruto." Hiruzen said. As he waited for Naruto to calm down. When Hiruzen felt that he could continue, "You have to remember that you have to meet up at the academy in a week, to meet up with you team and jonnin sensei."

Naruto nodded as usual, and could help to feel happy that he had someone who understood him. Right know he could not have been gladder too have graduated from the academy. "What do you say Naruto that we go and celebrate with Ramen?" Said Iruka at last. "Yatta, then Bye" Naruto said as he dragged Iruka out of the door. "Naruto…" came there from Iruka, when they had come a little down the hallway.

'_That boy would become the death of me.' _Hiruzen could not help but to think. As he laughed silently, as he saw all that paperwork that had to be done. "I am too old for this shit."

Moreover, began on another pile of paper.

-N-

(_2 Months later. Whit Kenshin) _

It had already been, 3 months since I suddenly was thrown into the past. Moreover, could not help but to look out over the place that had been my mother homeland, the Whirlpool country.

I was now ready to leave this place, and go back to that place I would soon call my home. Konohagure No Sato.

'_So it is that time know?' _I thought to myself, as I got ready to leave.

In these 3 months, I could really say that I got some good technique down in my arsenal of Jutsu. I leant some good Katon, Suiton and Doton that I could live on for now. Come better in my Kenjutsu. My taijtsu could I see that is better than it was.

Moreover, now I can really say that I was a Fuinjutsu master, since I could decipher that complicated seal on my stomach. My chakra control was so much better. Actually it was so better that I could learn some medical Jutsu, I found in the ruins of Uzukagure.

**A/U:**

**I hope you like this chapter. **

**Sorry that I hoped over the training period, for Kenshin. I really am, but I am not that type of writer so, those that came to read action in this story should not read it. Since I do not write it at all. The technique will come in time, when I fight. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Back To the Past!**

Disclaimer: Will never in a million years own Naruto.

_**Previously:** _

_Moreover, now I can really say that I was a Fuinjutsu master, since I could decipher that complicated seal on my stomach. My chakra control was so much better. Actually it was so better that I could learn some medical Jutsu, I found in the ruins of Uzukagure. _

**Chapter 4: The plan. Memories.**

It had already been, a few days since I parted from the ruins of Uzukagure. I was already on my way to the country of wave. '_I am so, beginning to hate traveling.' _I thought tiredly, and it had been quite the distant thought all the way through the road. _"Ha I knew it." _Grumbled Kuruma slightly in my head to himself. Nevertheless, I heard it clearly as the daylight, but never said anything to it.

As usual.

I was after all running at full speed, so I had come quite far. After all, it would never be good to argue much to my equally bored friend. I hoped after all to see me, and how I was when I was younger. "I really hope, I weren't like they all described me as." I grumbled darkly to myself, after all I really did not want to deal with an orderly hyperactive kid. Even if it were myself.

'_**You were, utterly annoying.'**_ That comment I heard utterly clearly, since. I almost fell down when that was said, since it was seen clearly.

-N-

'_**Kit, I smell blood up ahead. So be careful.' **_A worried Kuruma said to me. As I intently began to tread carefully. '_I really hate this smell.' _I thought as i searched with my senses. What I hated this smell for, was that it reminded me of the Fourth Shinobi war. After all, it was not a pretty, at all.

My senses were in top shape, this was something I after all sharpened to perfection throughout the war. '_Saved me, hell and back. Many times.' _

I stealthily walked ahead, and I really did not want to be coughed of guard. As I walked up, toward the smell of metallic blood.

I could not help but to think, about how I was behaving when I was younger. Moreover, all I could think about was that I got into a lot of trouble, because I rushed into things. Without thinking about the consequence of my doings. '_That's something I would like to help my younger self with.' _Was my thought, and how I would like to help and make it happened.

-N-

The sight that greeted me were not a pretty one. It looked like a battlefield, but it were not exactly that. Moreover, it looked like a mission gone wrong or something like that. That way that they were going towards, Konoha.

The hitaiate was the symbol of Kirigakure. From the land of water. '_I thought they were in the middle of a civil war, right now?'_ and it looked like they were from the rebellion side of it, by the look of the get up. The get up was partly easy to spot, since it was a symbol nearly as close to the one the allied nation used in the war against Madara.

'_**Didn't Fifth Mizukage, Mei Terumi. Say that they sent out someone to Konohagure to ask for help.'**_ As I listen to what Kuruma had to say, I came to remember that conversation. I agreed to say that it had to be something like that. As it was possible to say, that it had to happen like that. Throughout his 21-year-old life, he could not help but to wonder why Hiruzen did not help them. '_Now I Know.' _ I thought silently.

I searched out with my senses, to see if the enemy was close. Moreover, concluded that, no one was close enough to this place. If someone was, they did not pose a threat.

I looked them over. It was a gennin team or they could be chunin for all that, he knew. Maybe their first high class mission. Nevertheless, it was tragic to see someone so young dead right in front of him.

Looking closer at, every one of them. I did not even once let my guard up, with my sensing, I always had to be careful when it was something like this. '_Maybe, I am being too paranoid.'_ I thought, as I came out of my mushing at how or what would have caused this. I sigh. Because paranoia was after all sometimes good to have, and when you have been in a war. You just get it.

Even if that damn war, did not last that very long.

The wounds on every one of them looked, as they came from the same person. As I concluded that, it had to be someone, professional at his or her job. That particular thought struck me as odd, because who would have a motive to slaughter this particular team. That just, was searching for help.

'_**Idiot think! Who started that damn war in the first place?' **_Deadpanned Kuruma, even if he could not see it at all. '_I feel so stupid now, thanx.' _Sometimes having a giant fox in my stomach was irritating to say it at least. Something that should have come easy to me, when it was mention of the war in Kiri. Was that a man by the name, 'Tobi' 'Obito.'

That person, after all had controlled the Fourth Mizugake, Yagura. To do his bidding. '_He started after all the war.' _I came up with it, as close as it could get after getting an advice from a grumpy all-knowing fox. '_**Hey, I am not grumpy.' '**__Yes, you are.' _Kuruma just grumbled and retreated. It was no use arguing with a deaf, idiot.

I called out four-kage bushin, to set up graves for them, so that at least they would be buried with some respected in tacked.

This seen, made me just the more determined to make peace in this lifetime too. I hope that I will make it, and hold it in tacked. Like I did it before. When I thought and think about it know, I know that I have a long way to go. Before it will happen.

When they were buried, I said a quick prayer and walked away silently. I began running again when I had gotten a slightest bit away from the sight.

-N-

I did not know how I would react or how Kuruma would. When I meet with my, counterpart in this past, or if I am the same. '_I just hope that I aren't a girl.' _That would have been so wired.

On the other hand, if meeting up, will leave my seal empty, or if this counterpart of Kuruma will seas to exist.

Moreover, it did not matter; it would happen if it happen. I did not really want to dwell on it. After all, you never know.

-N-

The time was come, to when I had to look for a boat to carry myself over the main land of wave. After all, I had to be careful. Did not really want to be discovered so early. I had to think the situation out at first.

It was not very fancy to, be described that of an idiot. In the battle, and I knew that meeting Zabuza Momochi and Haku was something that sat me in the right direction. Got, to know my ninja way.

After all, it were not easy.

-N-

The boat ride, over to wave was utterly boring. Nothing at all, happen. **'Naruto, it is a peaceful time now. What did you expect?' **Voiced Kuruma. '_If you are wondering, I were expecting something more action. I know it is a peace full-time right know.' _I said, but partly murmured the last part. I really had forgotten the peaceful times before the fourth Shinobi war.

Even if the 'Fourth.' Ended in our favor. After all, every nation ended up being allies in the war and after it.

-N-

It really didn't take a long time, for the boat to get over there. Already, even now that bridge impresses me. '_**I cannot believe they, will end up calling this bridge up after you' **_'_Are you jealous?' _I questioned him, with a serious expression the inside, I was quite amused this fact. After all, it wasn't often you could see it. '_**You wish. Are you?' **_asked Kuruma. I did not want to answer to this, because I was.

It was this time Naruto that would do it this time around. Not himself. Since now, I had to create a new life and a new identity. This brought him back to reality. That no one knew him at all. He had to create new bonds of friendship with everyone. '_**Please, don't be so sad kit. You will have new friends. Get to know people that you didn't know from before. And if I know you right, you will be friends with them in no time.' **__'Thanx.' _

Since he knew it, and was right about it. They both new it. That I had this annoying gift of changing people.

After all, I did it to him.

-N-

(_With Jiraya.)_

Somewhere along the road to Konohagure. A person was walking. He had long white spiky hair and that person was Jiraya, the toad sage.

Giggling perversely. Along his way home.

For the past month or so, he had stopped at the hot spring doing his 'Research'. So now, it was the best thing to head home. Even if that new contractor, have me worried for the past three months.

He had wondered about it for quite a while now, for a reason unknown to him. He felt the need to take it slow, and not to do anything about it. '_After all, soon there is the chunin exam.' _Moreover, that meant that, he would be heading home regardless. Sooner than later, he was at the village gate.

"Halt who goes there?" Said the eternal gate guards of Konoha, Kotetsu and Izumo. "It's me, Jiraya." As he handed over, his paper. Izumo only nodded. After all, it had been a long time since the pervert had been in the village. "So when are you publishing a new book?" Kotetsu asked curiously. '_So he reads them after all.'_ Thought a shocked Izumo.

Jiraya grinded stupidly at them, "Oh, ha. You read them. Who doesn't?" As the two of them started a conversation, Izumo could only think. '_Oh boy. Another one.' _Nevertheless, silently he laughed at them.

'_So, I have another fan.' _Thought Jiraya. He said goodbye to them, and preferably went to the hokage's tower.

-N-

In the hokage's office, you could see the third. Writing furiously down at his paper work. In seeing that, the Chunin exam was going to be held in his village and he was sure that Naruto would be nominated together with his teammates.

The third believed, it was time to send a word for his student Jiraya, Konoha's spymaster. '_Speaking of who.'_

"You know that you could use the door." Said Hiruzen slightly irritated. However, you could see no one in the room. Soon after the sandaime had said that, the window opened up and in came the self-proclaimed 'super' pervert.

"Che. You always know." Complained Jiraya. "Do you think, I am sitting here for nothing." Stated Hiruzen. "Enough of that. I did not think that you would come home so soon Jiraya." "Neither did I." said Jiraya, with a serious expression on his face. "What do you mean?" Asked Hiruzen. Becoming more serious as he understood that this conversation was, becoming more serious than he would like.

"It was not that long ago, when I found out something. That shouldn't have been there." Jiraya said and showed his sensei, the toad contract. To say that the sandaime had expected this was an understatement. After all, this contract. Have not after all been in Konoha since Jiraya have been here.

"How?"  
"I don't know, sensei."  
After some thinking between themselves. They decided to wait and see when Naruto comes back from his mission.

-N-

(_Back to Kenshin) _

You could say that, I was annoyed. That I would have to make new friends again.  
At least now, I could start new. A new life.

As normal as it could get.

I thought something through. Maybe for the first time in this time. That I would not show myself, yet. I would keep a distance from them. To watch them from the shadow. See how this would unfold. All the way to the battle at the bridge.

Therefore, for now, he had to keep his ass away from them. Just let things happen, as it should be. Sure, he would be there for them. If things get from worse to bad.

The second I stepped into, town. I frowned. I think, it was a lot worse from when I was in my younger years. _'However, I could not remember that I have been in this town before. I've just heard Sakura, tell stories about it. To her and Rock Lee's children.' _ Yes, you heard me. The two of them, will end up together. In the future, if it goes the way it went in my timeline.

Even if, I have seen worse situations in my life, than this. Nevertheless, it's sad to see others go through things as this. After while seeing things in town. I found myself an inn, where I could stay for this period.

It was a cheap place, but it had the most of the things that I needed. I really, didn't have much money for a better place.

The room was small of size. It didn't have everything, but it was good enough for me. It was a two room, apartment. At the far end of the room, stood there a bed, with a nightstand. A clock was hanging up on the wall, showing the time to everyone that was interested. There was a wardrobe to. In that, other room was a bathroom. In addition, to food, he just had to eat out.

I settled down, went through some seals and activated some privacy seals. He would after all be here a whole week. '_I really need to think about, what I am going to do.' _I thought as I laid myself down on the bed. As I opened a blank scroll.

'_**Think Naruto. Or should I call you Kenshin now?' **_Kuruma asked. '_I think you should say, Kenshin. I have to know this name by heart, or ells someone is going to question me.' _Lately I thought it would be for the best. '_**Naru… Kenshin. By now Jiraya would know that something have happen. It can be that he is in Konoha right now. Because it is now way that he doesn't now that Naruto Uzumaki's name is on the summoning contract.' **_Kuruma said to me, the obvious thing.

Some thoughts about it, he may have to tell someone that he is from the future. The sandaime is smarter and aren't called the 'Professor' for nothing. Jiraya, even perverted was after all a sannin. After all, he would have to tell them or risk them thinking that he was an enemy or a spy.

'_I know, Kuruma.' 'I know I have to tell, them about it. But no one ells.' _I stated seriously.

When that was solved, I began writing. '_The first thing, I would be doing. I would be, maybe training my younger self in secret.' 'Make my own home there in the village. Become a ninja, again.' 'Make a name for myself. Try saving, Hiruzen. Make Tsunade the fifth hokage, because the village needs her. Try to change Sasuke, before he leaves. Save, Itachi. Get rid of the Akatski, or at least change them for the better. Be-friend the others, and the different Kage's. Kill a snake.' _This was some of, the things I came to write right know.

I sealed the scroll of with a blood seal just I could open. No one ells had to, get a hold on it.

I fell a sleep with a smile. I could not wait to get to know people again, to gain their trust. However, I had to be careful.

-N-

Few days had come and past, already. Moreover, I was beginning to get bored. I was finding myself bored every day allot of days now.

Right now, I was seated in a three not that far away. Watching a dysfunctional team. I could not believe I was this stupid and loudmouthed person, and I could not remember Sasuke being such an asshole, and Sakura this obsessed with the teme. It was then it hit me. That my genin-sensei was a lousy one and a bad teacher.

I thought I would never have to say this, but ero-sennin was properly a much better teacher.

'_Shit' 'was I really like this?' _I thought as I watched my younger self and a younger Sasuke fighting over a trivial things and Sakura supported Sasuke blindly. '_**Yeah, you were.' **_Laughed Kuruma.

It was really good that no one heard my or saw me. As I really didn't want to face Kakashi. Kakashi was known to be suspicious of everyone that was new. '_I can't really blame him.' _This Kakashi didn't know him, and he had lost everyone in the third war.

Throughout the day, I continued to watch them, go at it. Moreover, I could help but to think about what they would become, as a team and things like that.

_Two years after the war, was over, I was selected as the Rokudaime hokage after baa-chan. I was quickly known as Konoha's Orange Hokage. I with Konoha forged a lasting alliance with every hidden villages out there. We founded things together, sheared things. I even got rid of the hold hag, and the bastard, Koharu and Himura. Moreover, replaced them with Tsunade and Kakashi. _

_Uchiha Sasuke, as another case entirely in itself. After everything, he had done in the war, with the both of them. He was pardon with just two years in exile. He came back to the village, on the day I were selected as the hokage. For some time, though he had to be followed by some ANBU guards. After a while, he drafted into ANBU, and after a year became a respected captain of a squad. _

_Haruno Sakura, She became a skilled medical ninja after she studied under the legendary Senju Tsunade. Moreover, could often rival her in strength and temper. After the war, she stayed in the hospital, just taking some mission if they needed a medical ninja in it. Soon after that, she became the head of the hospital. She also soon began dating Rock Lee, and they got married and waited a child._

This were some fond memories, of my life.

-N-

**A/U; WOW, this was the more than I have ever written, in my life. **

**I really hope you people, like it.**

**In the next chapter, should I make it a time-skip? On the other hand, not? **


	5. Chapter 5

**Back to the Past.**

_Previously: _

_This were some fond memories, of my life._

**Chapter 5: Counterpart, meeting the Sandaime part 1.**

That was some of the funniest of memories I had have, in my life. I could not really believe that, those days are gone now. That I really have no one to fall back on. I knew that no one really would believe me when I said that I came from the future and that was painful to know. All I could really hope for is that I could make friends again and that the Sandaime would hear me out in privet.

It would be a pain in the ass, if that information would come out. To the wrong people. All in all this would've never happened if I had listen to my stupid tenant in my stomach. '_**That would not happen and you know it.' **_Kuruma said in a pretty annoyed voice. I really had no firkin' idea, what he was thinking. However, no one could. '_Hell would have freeze over, if I would listen to you.' _I snorted, at Kuruma. Both of us was quite fond of each other, even if we would never say it. After all, we have a good friendship together. Even someone in my time line could say that we were somehow rivals.

Right now I was sitting in my plain room doing nothing of real importance. I was complaining and planning things that would have fatal consequences if not completed right. With that thought, it made me nervous. Firkin' nervous. If I said it myself. '_**Stop being annoying. I cannot understand you. You can handle a creasy Madara, the band of paperwork. But when it comes to face the past, you become a nervous wreck.' **_Said Kuruma, and I understood it. Because it was so true. '_I really need a girlfriend.' _I said this to myself, pretty much to myself every day. Kuruma had to nod at that, of course Kenshin could not see it.

'Girlfriend.' Was not a word I would say to myself? Nevertheless it was true, I needed one I could talk to. Some people thought already that I was creasy, because they would catch me talking to myself. Also when I heard that word, I was also reminded of a convocation I had with two of the tailed beasts. The Two-tail Matatabi and the seven-tailed Chõmei, about the talk. The talk about 'THE' difference about Girlfriend and friend, sex and all of these things. It was one of the most embarrassing day in my life. It was really good that no one could see me then or ells I would have never gotten away with it. Even if they were my friends. '_Stop laughing Kuruma.' _I said when, I heard the unique laughing in my head. That could only mean one thing. Kuruma was laughing at my expense, of my inexperience. '_**It was really funny, sitting here hearing them yelling at you and beating you. Just just so fun. Funny to see you beat down after they were done beating the information into your brain.' **_Kuruma said, as it was almost the end of the world.

In all of this, I found the decency to blush. '_Arggg.' _I yelled frustrated. '_I need to talk to someone ells.' _Said to no one in particular or it would say to the giant fox in my stomach.

I knew. That I would have to come with Kakashi to see the Sandaime after, this mission they were on. I hoped somehow that, Naruto would accept me. Somehow, I really wanted to become a teacher. Since I never really had the time to do it in my time. The only teacher experience I had was that I took up teaching Konohamaru Sarutobi. To become the Nanadaime (The seventh hokage.) hokage after me.

The thought about seeing the, Sandaime again. Faced me to the core. I had not seen him since the war and since he died when I was thirteen. This time I really hoped, we could be real friends. He was pretty much a grandfather figure to me. I had to be alone with him, to say what would be said. On the other hand, nothing would be said at all. I couldn't have Kakashi get a hold of the information. That would have been, only worse for him. When I got to know the reason for him being at the memorial stone all the time. Then I knew he really trusted me. Moreover, that was a while ago. It was just before the war broke out. For Kakashi finding out, that the main enemy was his childhood friend. Almost broke him.

'_**Kenshin, how would Hiruzen know that you are serious about the future thingy?' **_Kuruma stated and that was an interesting question. I would have figured it out on the spot. After all, it was time of peace. Even if Kiri was in a civil war and the alliance between Konoha and Sauna was in a bind, and Ame was locked out from the world by their own kage. Iwa were hostile towards Konoha for what the yondaime had done during the Third Shinobi war. '_That my friend, would show itself when I get there.' _I stated, it really was not anything to wonder about. It did not matter know. I could not help but to look out for the next few days.

So much had happen. I was twenty-one year old, my life had just begun, and already so much had happened. It was scary. '_**Please, don't think about it. Just let it go. Get a life, get friends, become a sensei, live. That is Naruto's life not yours.' **_When that was said, and I knew Kuruma was right about it. Both of us knew that I was as stubborn as Kushina were. I would never go back on my word. That meant that I could not leave my younger self to fend for himself. '_I know, Kuruma. But I can't let, him live a life like I did.' _I said with aoughtorety in my voice. Moreover, that was that. In addition, I really did not need to say anymore.

-N-

The first meeting I had with team 7 became a sense of dread after wards. It was as if, I really did not belong there at all. After all, that was the truth. Somehow, the meeting was short and un-eventful.

It was one day right after the battle on the bridge, had found place. Quite quiet if I said it like that. Meeting myself face to face made me a nervous wreck since I did not know how it would go. So many things would have gone wrong to. After the eternal meeting was founded place, I calmed myself down.

After that, everything went into place as if I knew it from my time-line. However, I knew that somehow this meeting would change everything that I knew. Seeing myself throughout my eyes was funny. Seeing that Kakashi was guarded as ever, was like meeting a mini Kakashi. The old Kakashi again. Seeing chibi Sasuke was like looking at the avenger again. 'Painfully' aware of everything that would happen that would drastically change everyone in team 7. Seeing Sakura was irritating, and I wished Tsunade would soon straighten her up soon. That would be the only thing that could change Sakura again.

"Kenshin-san, are you going to come with us to Konoha?" "Are you?" Asked Sakura and Naruto, with Sasuke's usual replay and Kakashi's steer at me. Naruto looked at me pleadingly, as though he knew I would be his knew friend. However, that it would be a long time before I would win his trust. That thought could I live with. The others curious gaze at me, I answered them "I really haven't thought about it. When you say it like that, I would love to!"

The walk towards Konoha. Nothing happened, that would mean no hostile intervention. At all. Naruto and I talked about trivial things. Everyone ells was found uninteresting in what we two was conversing about. Nevertheless, I could care less. If they followed, but I could feel that they were curious who I was a things like that.

-N-

When Konohagure's gates came into view. I was always mestremaised by the sheer size of it. However, I couldn't remember that it had been this big, because ever since the destruction Pain/Nagato caused to the leaf. We could never get the wall to its former glory as if the first hokage did. This was a painful reminder of what happen, and as I promised myself. Would never happen now, when I was here. To stop it.

As soon as we closed in on Konoha, I could see that the eternal gate guards of Konoha was there. Like usual. '_I wonder what they could have done, to deserve that duty.' _I wondered to myself. '_Ah, know I remember. No one ells would take it.' 'Even I gave them that job and occasional mission out of the village if needed.' _I laughed to no one, and I agreed on doing it this time to. However, I rather feels sorry for them. '_Should I do something about it?' '__**No. I think they kind of like it. They never do anything else, if not thins job. Who ells would sleep one work?' **_Stated Kuruma distantly, as we got to the gate.

-N-

"Team 7 reporting in. This is Kenshin." Said Kakashi to the guards, as I looked back at Kenshin. Kenshin nodded politely back at them, "I would love to meet the Third Hokage as I would love to join the village." Kenshin said politely as he could. For him not saying Jiji was hard, it was quite the habit to have. Moreover, a habit was hard to break. '_Maybe, when I and Hiruzen are alone I could say that.' _

Kakashi nodded in return. As he got them checked in, Kenshin was looking around. After all, he had to fool them that he had never been in this village before. "Team 7 you are dismissed for today. Kenshin you would have to come with me to the hokage." At that, Kenshin just nodded to him, as he already knew it.

On the outside, you could say that he was calm and did nothing as if he weren't nervous at all. However, that wasn't the case at all. The closer I came to the tower where the Sandaime were the nervous I became. After all, it was not every day that you would see someone you long have believed to be dead. Have been dead, to himself.

The tower was as I remembered it. Normal and rusty, as when I was thirteen. '_I hope I remember the layout, of this tower.' _I thought to myself, but I right now I could not tell everyone that. Therefore, I followed Kakashi; to him right now I was a stranger. A wired one.

-N-

Kakashi looked at the stranger that walked a little way behind him. He could tell that somehow he looked familiar. However, he could not dwell on it. '_I am wondering, who he really is. However, if the Sandaime trust him. I will trust him.' _Thought Kakashi.

-N-

'_**Don't worry about it kit.' **_Kuruma told his jailor, as he could feel that I was nervous. As we reached the office, where the sandaime sat. Writing on the same bane of paperwork, I had to do. '_Maybe, if I knew that I would have done paperwork in this job. I would never have considered it.' _I thought to myself. After all, when I was smaller no one told me that there would be god-forsaken paperwork. _**'Shut up. You are babbling now.' **_Said Kuruma with clenched teeth. If there was something that the tailed beast hated, was that his host had the tendencies to talk, too much. About everything.

Both Kakashi and I walked through the doors of the tower. Watching the people go through their things, and looked at him curiously. And all I could hope for that they would not connect me to their Yondaime hokage, Minato Namikaze. That would be painful. I, after all are not my father by a long shot.

The secretary was as I remember her, bossy and strict. I remember that I liked it better when it was Iruka Umino that was the secretary. Since he never judged me, for what I carried. All I could remember from this one was that she always was so mean. Never would let me in to see the hokage. She was sitting, scribbling down something. That I really hoped was important to the hokage and not unimportant stuff that was not related to her job.

"Can you say that it Kakashi of team 7 have come to talk to the hokage, with a visitor?" Kakashi said, and the secretary followed the order. '_I have always wondered why the third hired civilian people to act as his secretary.' _

-N-

Hiruzen Sarutobi was doing some of his never-ending paperwork, when his secretary. Decided to show up and ruin his consecration. Hiruzen had always wondered why, he sometimes choose a civilian to be his secretary. '_Why did he choose her?' _Wondered the tired Sandaime. He couldn't really know it, but he always did. He looked around the room looking for something missed placed or If something was wrong. With the picture.

His gaze lingered longer on the pictures of the previous hokage's. Sometimes he wished that the days, when his sensei's was longer and had gotten more time with them. He terribly missed Hashirama-sensei and Tobimara-sensei after all they had been there for him. However, the one he missed the most was Minato Namikaze, The fourth hokage's. The best and the strongest, in his option anyway. Although Minato had just been in the position for two years. However, it was the best years, Konoha had ever had.

"Come in" the third said, as he could do it. He always could do more, but he had some clues on who it could be that would come here now. Of all times.

It really wasn't a long time, before the aged hokage saw two people come in to the room. Therefore, I was right. One of them was a silver haired jonin by the name of Kakashi. Kakashi in his opinion was that he was a capable ninja but a lazy when it comes to teach his students. After all, he was the student of the yondaime.

When Hiruzen saw the next person, he almost got a heart attack. It was almost like seeing his successor again alive. However, he knew that, the yondaime died twelve years ago. Therefore, he was curious about who he was. First, he had a report to hear. "Report!" He ordered his fellow ninja.

-N-

It wasn't long before the secretary walked to the door behind her and nocked. That they were allowed to go in. Kenshin somehow knew that they were going to come in quite quick. Since he knew how much the paperwork, bothered Hiruzen. Moreover, loved it when people would interrupted him in his work.

Also it was such a shame that, it was quite funny to. Seeing how the Sandaime was doing know, and how he was in my timeline would be difficult. I really had to strengthen my will, not to go barging in there and hug. The old man. If you would have believed me, I was also excited to see him. After all, they would be seeing each other on a different level. Form when he himself was a gennin and not the Rokudaime. He had grown up to be. That he knew was that, somehow they would be equals now.

Looking around the room, he could not remember it quite like this. However, he really did not care. It was not his office yet or this times Naruto office. Since if he got to the Ame children, quick the pain attack would never happen at all.

I knew that I had gotten it bad, when I looked at Hiruzen. Recognizing the look in the eyes he had, somehow figured out that I somehow is hiding something but would not speak out about it before it was just us two. I really was glad for that I could, act professional at this point in time. It was hard, to hold back. I had so much to say to him, and so much to do. '_So he knows, something is wrong. Let's see how long it will take?'_

'_**You know that, this wouldn't be easy to understand.' **_At this, I just smiled knowingly, as I felt that we had stared long enough at each other. Therefore, Hiruzen told Kakashi that he would love to hear the report. Form his mission. As Kakashi told the hokage everything that had happened, Kuruma, and me had the usual conversation. I really was so glad for having a friend at all time with me, even in form of a giant fox with Nine-tails.

'_I really know that. However, I haven't a choice to tell, the hokage the truth and what would happen in the future as well as to his village. As a hokage, I knows this. He would do anything to protect it. This way I would earn the respect of him.' _I argued with him. I really knew that, the fox men it. Looking discreetly around the room, he could not help but to be reminded of it went in his time line. Moreover, how it will change know. When he was here to change it. The pictures of the old hokage's was always in the office. It was something that he had missed in the new office he received when they had built the new tower.

This room could also serve, as a remainder of things would be, now and in the future.

-N-

'_I wonder what would have happened, if you had become the Rokudaime instead of me.' _I thought, while I looked at Kakashi. Waiting for him to finish, that damn report. '_**That would have been funny. Maybe the world would have fallen apart, with perverts.' **_Laughed Kuruma. I just could not picture him, as a kage or anything of that sort at all. That's, said. I almost burst out laughing, right in front of them both. That would have been bad.

"And that's how we meet on, Kenshin Kamikaze. Here." Said Kakashi as he ended his report.

**A/U: Cliffhanger, haha. I stopped right here because of a writer's block and could not get over it so…. This is all there is to know.**


End file.
